1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide methods to form a patterned conductive film, electrooptical devices, and electronic appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes a conductive thin film formed on a substrate modified by heat treatment. Related art document Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-21387 discloses a laser annealing technique to modify a thin metal film formed on a substrate by laser irradiation.